I told you I'd get you back
by Jenni0889
Summary: Is someone out to get Yusuke? Kurama thinks Hiei did it, seeing as his scarf was found at the site of the crime. Hiei did swear to get Yusuke back didn't he? Weird Twists.
1. Chapter 1

TA DA! A brand new story from yours truly! Don't you just love me? Man I love me. (don't take that the wrong way)

Disclaimer: Once again, pointless, I don't want 2 own YYH, nor do I really care 2.

I just wanted to say, I was inspired by my fathers crappy cooking. I was thinking... what if he burnt the house down? Fyi, Yusuke didn't burn his house down by cooking, but you'll find out why it was turned to ashes!

* * *

Yusuke walked to his house with Botan at his side. She was congratulating him on a day well spent.

To explain, Botan wanted to really learn more about the human world so she asked Yusuke to show her what it was really like being Human. At first Yusuke was hesitant, and he was sure that Botan wasn't the type of party animal like he was. He told her to go ask Kurama or Keiko or someone else, anyone but him, but she insisted.

With a sigh Yusuke agreed to take her out for the day. Going to the best bars, trying the best quinine, and to Yusukes dismay, shopping. They had past by a few stores and Botan saw this pink kimono she liked very much. So she decided to mooch some money off of Yusuke to buy it.

Oh yeah, today was fun. And when it was over, it became even more fun.

They where about two to three blocks away from Yusukes house when they saw thick, black, smoke coming for an apartment near by. Once they got close enough they learned why the rest of the evening would be so much "fun".

"Holy shit!" Yelled Yusuke as he noticed his apartment was engulfed in flames. The fire started to catch onto other homes near by. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" He yelled.

Fine minuets later a fire truck came by and put out all the fire. Within the next 15 minuets the whole town seemed to be watching Yusuke grieve.

Just think, after all that torture the towns people had to go threw because of Yusuke was finally paying off. They watched him panic, they watched him scream, they even watch him cry till it turned into historical laughs.

Kuwabara came by and also started to panic. "Urameshi!" Yelled Kuwabara. "What the hell happened?" He asked to a finally recovering Yusuke.

Seeing as Yusuke wasn't freaking out anymore, most of the people left. Maybe there was another show they could watch.

"We don't know." Said Botan holding a few bags from shopping.

"Hey man, I'm sorry. I know that you had a lot of cool stuff in there." He motioned to the house.

All of his mothers alcohol, gone. All of his collectable comic books, gone. All of his cloths, his things, his-

"My porn!" Yusuke cried again as he remember that stack of playboy magazines he kept under his bed. "My precious porn!"

Kuwabara gasped. "Not the porn!" Amusedly to Botan, Kuwabara also cried and fell to his knees. Then for some odd reason (don't ASK why) the two boys held each other and cried very large tears.

"My porn!"

"Your porn!"

Botan sighed. Stupid males and their porn. (yeah… stupid males and their porn…haha I know what its like to have lost your favorite porn! it's a painful process! I swear to god it is!) She thought for a minuet. "But what could have caused this?" She asked herself.

A few minuets of crying and the boys eyes looked all red and puffy, but they eventually stopped. Thank the heavens!

Kurama saw the fire truck, and the back of Botans head. How many girls did he know that had blue hair like Botan. He walked over to see what all the commotion was about.

"What happened?" He asked plainly.

Yusuke got up and walked over to Kurama. He placed his hands on Kuramas shoulders and cried into them. "Kurama! My porn! Some bastard burnt my porn! All that money spent on playboy mags!"

"I thought you stole those didn't you?" Asked Kuwabara. Do you know what the sad thing is about that line?

Its true.

"Shut up!" Said Yusuke and began to cry again.

Kurama tapped Yusuke on the back, comforting him. "At least your all right Yusuke." He said, just as a friendly notion. (NOT YAOI! (well not that part) I really wasn't trying to make that sound gay! I don't even like the couple Yusuke and Kurama, either Kurama and Hiei, or Hiei and Yusuke, that's it for me. And as for you Kurama y Botan lovers out there… EWWWWW!)

Yusuke did a big sigh and looked back at his house. "Ashes… damn it."

He had a problem. No house, no bathroom, no bed, no food, … and no porn. How the hell was he ever supposed to survive now? He had no place to stay! No place to live damn it!

"Fuck." He muttered.

"What is it?" Asked Kurama.

"I got no place to stay. My fucking apartment is burnt to the ground and I have no cloths! No food! No bed! And most importantly no porn!" He said, making both Kurama and Botan roll their eyes.

Yusuke and porn, it wasn't that important. At least not more important than food or cloths. (Well I guess it could be, depending on the person. Its addicting I guess. Kinda like drugs, except not as deleterious) ((Deleterious: bad for you))

"Hey man," Kuwabara started. "You can stay with me for as long as you need to." He put a smile on his face.

Stay with Kuwabara? He has to be kidding right? In that small little room of his! Perhaps filled with unwashed underwear and molding food? Yusuke considered the fact that Kuwabara might have porn, but the smell of the books might be enough to make him want to be five miles away. Who knows what Kuwabara could do to those things… or to anything else in his room… Yusuke didn't even want to think about it.

"Uh… no thanks. I'll find somewhere else to stay." He said. Kuwabara didn't take it as rude or anything, he actually didn't mind at all.

If Yusuke did live with him for even five minuets he would most likely kill Kuwabara before the first second.

"You can always stay if me if you like Yusuke. I don't mind." Kurama stated. This was a surprise, Kurama had just gotten an apartment of his own. (due to person reasons that you shall find out within the next few chapters)

Yusuke smiled. He was hoping for this. Every time he had been to Kuramas house it had been spotless, his room was always clean and well picked up. His laundry was always put away, and food was always in the cabinets.

"Thanks Kurama. That'd be great." He smiled.

A fireman came by. He was holding a long piece of white cloth. He came by the group of detectives to ask them a few questions. "Hello. I have a few minor questions I have to ask the owner. Which one of you is the owner?" He asked.

Everyone pointed to Yusuke. "I am." He said.

"Allright. Do you have any idea why your house caught on fire today?"

Yusuke shook his head. "No idea. I was out all day today."

"Do you have anyone who might want to cause you harm?"

Yusuke thought for a moment. Of course he did, he was a spirit detective, he killed demons! There where tons of things/people who would love to cause him harm.

But he couldn't tell the fire man that.

"Not in this world." He said.

"Right." The man said, taking it a joke. "Well then, one last question. This was found at the scene of the incident, do you know who it may belong to?" The man held up the white strip of cloth.

Yusuke stared at it. "Nope, nothing comes to mind." He said.

Kurama walked forward and put a hand on Yusukes shoulder. He whispered something to Yusuke.

"Hiei?"

* * *

I'm not going to write the next chapter till I get five reviews at least! So review, flame even, I don't give a damn! .

Was Hiei really the one who burnt down Yusukes house? If he did, why?


	2. Chapter 2

I HAVE FOUND THE PLOT! I'd like to thank my teachers for the inspiration for the plot (not that any of them know I write fics anways). Its going to be a great story! And I know you all will love it! Thanks for the reviews everyone! Heres the next chapter! .

* * *

The man asking the questions left the group to ponder. He had not heard Kuramas comment, for it would call for more questioning.

They where all inside Kuramas apartment now, except for Kuwabara who had to run to the store and get some milk for his mother and head straight home. That was the whole reason he would out and about anyways.

Yusuke shook his head in disbelief as he sat in a chair. "Hiei wouldn't do that." He stated.

He has no reason no, no motive, unless he was still angry with the first time Yusuke and he fought. Yusuke had found a way around Hieis three eyes, something that he now guessed would really get of Hieis nerves. And Hiei might hold grudges, but after all this time?

Yusuke was having second thoughts. "Would he?" He asked the group.

Botan shrugged and floated on her ore. Kurama sat on the right side of his love seat in the "living" room. "He might Yusuke." He said.

(I write "living" room because no one calls the place where they keep there T.V., couches, and chairs a frunch room like I do. Not front, not French, but frunch! It's a frunch room people! Please tell me I'm not the only one who calls it that in the world, it's the word French and front mixed together! I don't even know where I learned it!)

Kurama knows Hiei better than anyone. And that piece of cloth did look just like the one Hiei wore around his head.

There could be other reasons right? He wouldn't just be mad at Yusuke, maybe he didn't do it.

"If Hiei burnt down my house, you would think he would burn down Kuwabaras first. Ya know, with him liking Hiei's sister." Botan said, her feet barely touching the floor.

Yusuke and Kurama laughed a little. "That's true." Yusuke said and laughed again. (You won't believe what I'm eating right now! Bananas and Chocolate pudding! Try it sometime)

"Botan!" Yelled Koenma (tell me if I spelled it wrong) who had just popped into the room in toddler form. "I need your help right away! Meet me in my office a.s.a.p.!" He popped himself out of the room. Gone just as fast as he came.

"I'll see you two later." He flew out of the room, threw a door or window, just pick something.

Kurama sighed and so did Yusuke. "Are you hungry at all?" Asked Kurama as he stood and headed to the kitchen. "I can make something if you are."

Yusuke sat back in the chair and put his hands behind his head. "A little. So, whats for dinner?"

Kurama glanced over at his clock. It was 9:30pm now. "How about desert?" He asked Yusuke as he opened the fridge.

"Sure!"

Kurama pulled out a white box and opened it. It held inside its white walls a cake.

The room was immediately filled with the sent of rich chocolate and almost a hint of red wine. The smell engulfed Yusuke, it was the type of aroma that once you smelt it, you never wanted that smell to go away.

Yusuke smiled. "Mmm smells great."

"Doesn't it?" Kurama turned around and pulled out two plates and a knife. He cut two pieces out of the cake and handed a plate and a fork to Yusuke. "My mother showed me how to make it years ago."

Yusuke took a bite of the cake. "It tastes as good as it smells." He smiled and ate the rest of it, as did Kurama.

The taste was sweet; it was full of sugar, but not just that. With ever swallow Yusukes mouth felt cool like he had ate a bunch of mints. It was a mystery to his tongue, how could something been so sweet then so cool.

He frowned as he noticed that the cake on his plate was all gone. Kurama smiled at him. "You can have some more tomorrow." Kurama put the box back in the fridge and the plates in the sink.

The good smell slowly became nonexistent.

"Let my show you where you'll be sleeping." Kurama left the kitchen and motioned for Yusuke to fallow. He led Yusuke to a bedroom across from his own. "This is my guest room." He opened the door and Yusuke and him walked into the room.

It was well furnished for just a guest room. The walls where white but held paintings of colorful trees and flowers. Speaking of foliage, in every corner of the room you saw some. Some tall trees and other shorter ones and even a little vase with roses in it on the bed stand. There was an oak dresser and a small closet for cloths.

The bed had plane white blankets and several fluffy pillows. It was a queen size, but looked like a kind to Yusuke.

Yusuke whistled. "Damn Kurama, what does your room look like? Do you ever go a little over board with this stuff?"

Kurama smiled. "I didn't think I did." He turned and left the room, walked across the hall way and opened his door. "This is my room." Yusuke fallowed and entered the room.

Yusuke laughed when he saw Kuramas room. "You're the only guy I know that loves flowers Kurama."

Kuramas room was, in no doubt, decorated rose red with rose designs. The walls where red, along with the carpet, and blankets of the bed. Little flowers where imbedded along the top and bottom of the walls. Everything matched, it was unnerving.

Roses and other flowers where in every vase, on every surface, in every corner of the room. He even had a little porch walkout with a sliding glass door. Red drapes hung in the windows. Yusuke walked over and looked out.

"Even a nice view." He turned back and looked at Kurama who was smiling, obviously proud of his work, and that he could impress his friend.

Kurama unlatched the lock on his sliding glass door and walked out onto the balcony. The wind blew, making Kuramas hair sway. It was a beautiful night, the moon was full, and there where no clouds in site.

Yusuke walked out. He stretched his arms and yawned.

"It is nice out tonight." Said Kurama.

Yusuke looked at him. "Yeah I guess so." His fox friend sighed and went back into the room. Kurama rummaged threw one of his drawers and pulled out a pair of pajamas. Yusuke closed the door behind him and turned around just in time to catch the cloths Kurama has tossed, knowing Yusuke would catch them.

"You can change into those if you like." Kurama stated. "If you don't mind, I'm going to go to sleep. Help yourself to anything you need Yusuke."

Yusuke headed toward the hallway door. "Thanks man, for letting me stay here."

"Its no problem Yusuke." Kurama sat down on his bed and watched Yusuke close the door behind him. Kurama sighed and laid down on his bed.

Yusuke walked back to his room with the pajamas Kurama had lent him in hand. He set tossed the cloths onto his bed and started to undress.

Yusuke undid his shirt and then took off his pants, now left in his dark green boxers. He looked over to the pajamas Kurama had given him and picked them up. He put on the soft silk pants but left the shirt on the edge of the bed.

He crawled in. The bed was velvety and seemed to form to his body. It didn't take long from him to fall asleep.

After a few hours of sleeping the room seemed to be getting really hot. He kept his eyes closed as he moved his body on top of the blankets. Minuets later he realized that it wasn't getting any cooler.

Yusuke tossed and turned till he realized it was becoming scorching in the room. "What the hell?" He sat up in bed, his saw the reason why he was so hot.

His room was on fire.

* * *

CLIFF-HANGER! I'm sorry guys, I couldn't help it. It makes people want more, and to find out what will happen.10 reviews neededbefore next chapter. So review, and review some more! 


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry! Its really short, but its kick ass! Enjoy.

* * *

"Holy shit!" Screamed the detective. There where flames on the walls, on the chairs, the dresser, everything but his bed. Like the fire had a mind of its own and knew where it was supposed to go, what it was meant to burn. 

Kurama saw smoke coming from under Yusukes door and walked inside the room to find it engulfed in flames.

"Yusuke! I told you no smoking! Now look what you did." Yusuke quickly jumped out of bed and went over to Kurama.

"I wasn't smoking. I went to bed and woke up and then this place was on fire!" The flames around them became fiercer and seemed to be fiery waves blowing over them. The two young men shielded their faces and turned to leave the room.

Yusukes chest was slightly scorched. Kurama went to the font door and opened it. "Yusuke come on!" Kurama was standing in the door way and Yusuke was running toward him.

The door slammed shut, leaving Kurama outside his house and Yusuke inside. Fate to be burred in the house of roses.

"Yusuke!" Kurama pounded on the door.

"Yusuke." A low voice sounded.

Yusuke turned around seeing as he was facing the door. "Hiei? You bastard! You set my house on fire!"

Kurama gave a strong punch to the door and knocked it in. "Yusuke! The house its still bur-" Kuramas eyes turned to a sharp glare as he looked at the deamon who looked like Hiei. "Who are you?" The Youko senses had kicked in, this demons sent was not the same as the Hiei he knew. Close, but different, very different. There was something almost... man made about him.

The demon was dressed in a red cloak, much like the real Hieis. His hair was black and he did have the white starburst. But the eyes… they where nothing like Hieis. Instead of a dark crimson red they where a dark indigo blue.

Awindow shattered near by, perhaps in a different room. "Hiei!" They heard another voice. "Where the hell are you, you bastard?"

Hiei had emerged into the room; his face had a trail of blood running down it from a gash on his forehead. His sword in hand, clenched tight in his fist.

"What the hell is going on here?" Yusuke yelled. "Since when are there two Hieis?"

Hiei slashed his sword in the air. "There are not two of me!"

The red Hiei threw his head back and laughed. "Now there are." He pulled out his sword and charged at Hiei. "You don't stand a chance!"

"Bull shit I don't!" The real Hiei yelled as he rose to the fight, also charging.

* * *

GASP! Two Hiei's? NO WAY! Kick ass huh? (crys its like a dream come true!) And why would he be trying to Kill Yusuke? DUN DUN DUN! Please review! Seeing as I really like this one, just 13-15 reviews.

I'm sorry I havn't been updating, school N stuff, you understand. But its the summer baby! More stuff is a commin!


	4. Chapter 4

Keonma sat at his desk, his blue servant, Ogre, standing next to him. Botan was now just walking in the prince's office, the sleeves of her pink kimono flowing behind her.

"Botan, we have received information on _The Doctor_." Keonma explained. "We now know where he is located and I sent a team of detectives out there this morning. And you won't believe what we found."

Botan had a confused look to her. "What was it sir?"

Keonma sighed, as if he didn't want to tell her. "You recall me telling you that Hieis jagan eye had to have been put in by another person, for it was so very painful to do (how he survived it I'll never know)?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with _The Doctor_?"

Keonma looked right into Botan eyes. His expression was one that meant business; Botan knew this was not a joke. "_The Doctor_ was the one who did it, and in doing so, he also took a part of Hiei, DNA perhaps."

Botan was still slightly confused. "But sir, still, what does that have to do with Hiei? And with us? _The Doctor_ usually always kept everything to himself; I don't understand why we are on his case anyway, sir?"

Keonma looked to the floor. "It might be easier for me to show you, fallow me." He jumped down from his chair and went to the window in his office. His little body started to levitate off the ground, in doing so, Botan drew out her ore and sat down, figuring that they where flying somewhere.

"Keonma sir! We weren't done discussing my raise!" Yelled ogre, but Botan and Keonma where already out the window and flying toward their destination.

"Where are we headed sir?" Asked Botan as she flew next to Keonma, peacefully sitting on her ore, she just had to inquire.

They flew for a couple more minuets, and then he decided to answer her. "To _The Doctors_ lab, it's not too much farther now…"

(I've got nothing, brain dead, brain dead, brain dead. ELLO! IS THERE ANYTHING GOING ON INSIDE MY HEAD FULL OF AIR? EH? Well then, let ME tell YOU something mister head, you better starting thinking of something otherwise MY readers will have to read this and they don't want that…. Do ya?"

By the time it takes me to think of what they where going to talk about, they had already reached the lab. The place where EVIL experiments took place was put inside a cave, on a cliff…. Up high… in the clouds, without a lot of oxygen… and where no one would ever find it…. Until now.

(Wow, all that really sucks, but I'm hyper people)

They landed at the entrance of the cave. Botan put her ore away and took a step forward, expecting Keonma to fallow her in, but he stood where he was. "Aren't you going in sir?"

Keonma looked reluctant. "No, I've seen it already. You go on in and come out when you get the picture."

Botan slowly walked into the lab. She took a few steps inside but didn't see anything, so she took a few more, and still nothing. "It's so dark," She said to herself, digging in her pocket for something to light. She found a match and stroked it, it beamed.

She gasped. "Oh my gosh… Hiei."

All around her where large glass cylinders, ones that you might see an alien in, like in the movies, but instead of an alien, it was Hiei… held inside by a goop or very thick, icky liquid. All of them hooked up to a small computer.

Each one held a replica of Hiei, some where deformed. Some had an enlarged head; others had shrunken hands, some where missing appendages… but none of them where just like the real Hiei. They all had different color hair, and if their eyes where not closed, Botan was sure they would all have different eyes.

Most of the… fake Hieis had a jagan. She walked around in the lab. "This is freaky…" she muttered to herself. Then she came to a holding cylinder that was broken, glass lay on the floor, and she found a little bit of blood on the pieces.

_Chuk Chuk_

Botan head and sound and turned around quickly. One of the experiments had awakened, its green eyes where staring at her, looking right at her, scaring her.

She dropped her match, and the second she did, she headed to the exit, ran out of the lab, and ran out of breath. "What was all that about sir?"

"Didn't it explain itself," Said Keonma. "_The Doctor_ tried to make clones of Hiei from his DNA that he took from Hiei when he was putting the jagan in."

Botan thought for a moment, "It all makes sense now."

* * *

Ta da 25-30 reviews till next chapter. 


End file.
